mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Nonako Miyokata
Nonako Miyokata ''', or '''Miyokata Nonako (御世方那子) in the original Japanese release, also known by her real name Anna Sarizae (アンナ・サリザエ), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Nonako Miyokata is part of Team Clantail. She is a miko with questionable Japanese. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nonako Miyokata has blunt, long, reddish-brown hair with bangs, two long strands from the side of the head that are connected to Yin and Yang symbols, and two short strands with white tips. She wears a pale brown crown headband with darker colored designs at each end and has a triangle, pale brown earrings with fuchsia colored string at the end. Her eyes are grey-brown, she has fuchsia eyeshadow and lipstick, short eyelashes, and her skin is somewhat pale. For her costume, she wears a miko outfit which consists of a fuchsia hakama and a pale brown kimono top, two fuchsia rings on her right hand, a pale brown and fuchsia choker, and multiple fuchsia bows. It’s also worth noting that the hakama should have some kind of trousers, yet Miyokata is not wearing any. Nonako wears bandages right above the ankle and has black sandals on. Personality Eccentric and loud, Nonako is a friendly individual that is very obviously of foreign descent. She loves Japanese culture so much that when she was chosen to become a Magical Girl, she picked out an "ultra-Japanese" name and an aesthetic based on a Japanese shrine maiden. For many years, her friends straightforwardly referred to her as a "weeaboo". She is kind, albeit a bit overenthusiastic, and deeply loves animals. Nonako befriends a goblin and then a small dragon while adventuring through the game. In reality, she owns a pet hamster too. Although she is easygoing, Nonako does not get along well with Rionetta and the two argue a majority of their time together. She is the first to visibly warm up to Pechka. She tends to say some words in English in the original Japanese text despite appearing traditionally Japanese, likely a sign of her original nacionality. In the official release, she frequently uses French phrases instead. Magic Can make friends with any animal. Nonako's magic allows her to befriend any animal that she encounters. Before using her magic, she must first win against the animal in some way. This can include winning a fight, or winning its affection, or any other form of "winning". Afterward, she will automatically befriend the animal. It will be loyal to her and will do its best to act in her best interests. During this period, Nonako can communicate with the animal itself. Her magic is only usable on animals. It does not work on humans or plants. In addition, she is only able to befriend one animal at a time. Her magic is canceled if the animal she befriends dies, or if she befriends another animal. Relationships Rionetta Nonako Miyokata and Rionetta are both part of Team Clantail. From the moment they meet, neither of them get along with each other. Rionetta criticizes Nonako's Japanese, her adopted mannerisms, the loud volume of her voice, her strange accent, and generally everything about her. Nonako, in turn, argues with Rionetta and the two will not stop unless Clantail intervenes. They function together when it comes down to their teamwork, but their personalities heavily clash. After discovering the Evil King's room empty, Rionetta and Nonako's usual bickering becomes aggressively violent. It is during an intense argument that Nonako's dragon attacks Rionetta to protect its master, and Rionetta kills in return. There is a brief moment where Nonako tries desperately to revive her dragon, only for her, Pechka, and Rionetta to be attacked by the creatures of the library. One of the shadows crawls into Nonako's throat and she dies through internal rupturing. Rionetta unsteadily leaves the scene and Nonako's body, mumbling, "Why?" It is revealed by Nokko that she was using her power to amplify their hostility in hopes they would eventually take each other out. The level in which the two disliked each other is a mystery, though it is certain they would've never liked each other anyway even without Nokko-chan meddling. Pechka Nonako and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. The two of them become closer once paired together for an excursion. Nonako seems to be the first one in Team Clantail to treat Pechka like she isn't burdensome. Similar to her other teammates, Nonako eats Pechka's food and becomes very fond of her. She squabbles with Rionetta over which one of them is closest to Pechka. She says that Pechka and herself are like sisters. It's Pechka that tries fruitlessly to use recovery medicine on Nonako after she dies in the library. Clantail Miyokata and Clantail are both part of Team Clantail. Miyokata voices that the first time she saw Clantail, she wanted to make her, "her pet". She was disappointed to discover Clantail was a Magical Girl rather than an animal to befriend. Miyokata respects Clantail's leadership and, like Rionetta, will allow Clantail to mediate her arguments within the group. Tama-chan Tama-chan is Nonako's pet hamster. Nonako does not find out that Tama-chan is actually the Magical Girl Cherna Mouse. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Nonako Miyokata has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Japanese Language: 3/5 *The fanbook states that Nonako Miyokata is from somewhere within Europe. *In the calendar art, Nonako Miyokata is holding a , which has the meaning of chastity and purity. This might be related to her love for animals. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2